


Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Unrequited Love, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's heart is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Bucky lives with the Avengers ever since Steve found him.  
They all were wary of him except one.  
Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.  
He becomes Bucky's first friend since Steve.  
He treats Bucky like a normal person.  
Spends time with him.  
Helps him understand the new world.  
Helps him deal with his brainwashing.  
Recommends him to join the Avengers.   
Clint isn't afraid of his arm.  
Bucky appreciates all of this.  
Clint trusts Bucky not to hurt him.  
And Bucky starts to fall in love.  
Clint sure is handsome and funny.  
But when Bucky thinks about confessing, Steve tels him that Bruce and Clint are dating.  
Apparently Bruce manned up and confessed to Clint.  
And Bucky's heart is shattered.  
He now understands Hulk's urge protect Clint.  
He suddenly understands the looks that passed between the two men.  
Bucky will have to be contented with being Clint's friend.  
He hopes in time he can find someone to love who loves him back


End file.
